


И они просто очаровательны вместе!

by Easy_Owl



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:06:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Как сказать своим внучатым племянникам, что состоишь в отношениях со своим братом-близнецом? Правильно. Никак.





	И они просто очаровательны вместе!

**Author's Note:**

> автор wooky удалил свою работу с настоящего сайта

Прошло одиннадцать лет с того дня, когда Стэнли ответил на звонок, изменивший их жизни. Офицер полиции сообщил, что его племянница и ее муж погибли в автокатастрофе таким тоном, словно не произошло ничего страшного. И напоследок, будто бы только что вспомнил, поинтересовался, не хочет ли Стэнли взять к себе их детей. Стэнфорд забрал у него трубку, усадил на диван и ушел в другую комнату, чтобы закончить телефонный разговор. Он вернулся с покрасневшими глазами и исполненный решимости. Ни секунды не сомневаясь они решили, что заберут детей.  
  
Это решение поставило перед ними серьезный вопрос - что же они скажут детям? Их отношения были далеки от одобряемых обществом. Они еще в юности научились их скрывать: обменивались быстрыми поцелуями в своей комнате и специально не подыскивали себе пару на выпускной. Ли до сих пор хранил фотографию с того вечера, где они запечатлены танцующими. Форд смеялся, пока Стэнли кружил их по танцполу.   
Конечно, были и трудности; главной причиной, по которой они решились переехать, являлся их отец, рано возвращавшийся с работы. Так они открыли для себя Гравити Фолз. Стэнфорд ухитрился получить грант на свою работу в этом городке. Он построил дом, переднюю половину которого Стэнли превратил в хитрую ловушку для туристов. Они были счастливы. Но, раз уж теперь с ними будут жить дети, им предстояло внести некоторые изменения в привычный уклад жизни.  
  
Они много спорили, пока придумывали, как им быть, обижались друг на друга и извинялись поцелуями. Было решено сохранить все в тайне, по крайней мере пока что. Форд переехал во вторую половину дома, в свою лабораторию, в то время как Ли теперь занимал хозяйскую спальню. Старую комнату для гостей на втором этаже было запланировано переделать в детскую. Ли заставил брата избавиться ото всех его экспериментов, что он там складировал. Все произошло так быстро, что осознание настигло их, когда они уже перекрашивали стены старой комнаты.  
  
\- Ли... у нас теперь будут дети, - Форд замер с кистью в руке. Стэнли точно так же застыл рядом. - Как они будут нас называть?  
\- Уж точно не папочками. Это лишь вызовет путаницу, да и я не поклонник этого звания. Как насчет двоюродных дедушек? О, нет! Прадяди! - он смеется и обхватывает Форда рукой за шею. - Прадяди Стэн и Форд, лучшие двоюродные деды для пары детишек, которых только можно представить!  
Форд улыбается и целует его в щеку — и тут же получает кистью, вымазанной в краске, по лицу. Он принимает вызов и надеется, что дети не будут возражать против стен в крапинку.  
  
Спустя неделю, теплым летним днем к дому подъехал лоснящийся черный автомобиль. Прадяди стояли снаружи, затаив дыхание. Из машины вышли двое работников службы по защите детей, каждый держал по ребенку. Стэн забыл как дышать - так они были похожи на свою мать. У Мэйбл были красивые длинные волосы, а у Диппера - россыпь родинок на лбу, и это были единственные признаки, по которым их можно было различить. Мальчик был единственным из близнецов, кто пострадал в аварии, и теперь шрам соединял точки на его лбу в созвездие Большой Медведицы. Братья взяли малюток на руки и прижали к себе. Когда Мэйбл завозилась, Стэн ощутил как его сердце наполняет тепло. Девочка медленно открыла глаза и что-то прогукала ему. Форд, в свою очередь улыбнувшийся Дипперу, получив в ответ лишь пронзительный вопль и плач.  
  
А потом последовал шквал бумаг, которые было необходимо подписать, и масса непредвиденных обстоятельств, улаженных в последний момент. Но все закончилось, и близнецы, наконец-то, оказались дома. Стэн и Форд быстро поняли, что схожесть детей заканчивается их внешностью. Мэйбл была счастливым здоровым ребенком, громко сопящим во сне. Ей нравилось быть в центре внимания и смотреть как Стэн мастерит очередной экспонат для Хижины Тайн. Первым ее словом, кстати, было "блестяшка".  
  
Диппер был полной ее противоположностью. Он засыпал только если ему давали соску и только на руках у Форда. Они купили кресло-качалку, и самой прекрасной картиной для Ли стал сидящий в этом кресле Стэнфорд, укачивающий внучатого племянника ко сну. Как правило, Форд после этого удостаивался мягкого поцелуя.  
  
Постепенно они привыкли. Диппер прилип к Форду и наблюдал за его работой в лаборатории. Тот даже установил там детский манеж, чтобы мальчик не поранился. Форд рассказывал ему истории о Гравити Фоллз, о тех невероятных вещах, которым стал свидетелем. Он даже вел дневники, надеясь однажды передать их близнецам. Это был потрясающий город, но опасности подстерегали тут на каждом шагу, а дневники помогут детям, если им вдруг придется столкнуться с его темной стороной. Но были ли на это шансы?  
  
Дни рождения и года пролетали мимо. Диппер получил свою первую кепку в пять, Мэйбл - вязальные спицы в шесть. Они прекрасно ладили и даже не догадывались о том, что связывало их прадядь, кроме родственных уз. Помогало еще и тот факт, что дети не проявляли никакого интереса к физической стороне их отношений. Проскальзывали только ласковые прозвища, нарочно перекрытые кашлем, или легкие поцелуи на ночь украдкой. К счастью, они уже достигли того возраста, когда поцелуи между членами семьи считались чем-то обыденным. Все оставалось в тайне, пока детям не исполнилось двенадцать.   
  
Близнецы росли и стали замечать больше; это означало, что прекратились любые выражения привязанности, беглые свидания и поцелуи любого толка. Старшие Пайнсы тихонько сходили от этого с ума.   
  
После долгого дня Форд прокрался в комнату Ли. Он запер дверь, схватил брата за плечи и с чувством поцеловал его. А затем ничком упал на его кровать лицом вниз.   
\- Диппер снова хочет пойти в поход в лес. Эти старые кости не вынесут еще одной ночевки на природе. И зачем я вообще рассказал ему про Летающих Глазомышей?  
Ли хохотнул и сел рядом, пролистывая новый выпуск журнала "Золотые цепи для стариков".  
\- По крайней мере, ты не имеешь дело с Мэйбл. Она пытается свести меня с каждой одинокой дамочкой в этом городе. Ленивая Сьюзен до сих пор мне названивает. И у меня даже не возникает сомнений в том, откуда у нее мой номер, - он соскользнул вниз, укладываясь на спине. - Я тут подумал, может расскажем им о нас? Они уже достаточно взрослые и, - тут Форд резко сел.  
  
\- Ты понимаешь о чем просишь? Что, если они возненавидят нас? Что, если им будет противно даже заговорить с нами? - Он замолк, когда ли взял его руку и поднес к своему лицу, целуя.  
\- Давай не будем загадывать наперед. Эти дети любят нас, а мы любим их. Да, это, скорее всего, будет неловко, но я сомневаюсь, что они сбегут в леса, особенно после тех сказок, что ты рассказывал им на ночь.  
\- Тогда завтра?  
\- Да, завтра.  
  
Теоретически, все должно было пройти гладко. Они скажут Дипперу и Мэйбл, что любят друг друга, дети скукожат лица, и все вернется на круги своя. Но старшие Пайнсы, вместо объяснений, добрых полчаса таращились в свои тарелки в гробовом молчании. Мэйбл и Диппер уловили странное волнение и обменялись взглядами, словно понукая друг друга нарушить эту странную тишину. Мэйбл оказалась достаточно храброй для этого.  
  
\- У меня для тебя прекрасные новости, прадядя Стэн. Ты же знаешь мисс Снайдер, учительницу? Так вот — она ждет тебя на свидание в субботу! Так что ты думаешь?  
  
Стэн почувствовал как напрягся рядом Форд. Он опустил вилку и прочистил горло.  
\- Думаю, тебе следует отменить это свидание, дорогая.  
\- Но почему? - у Мэйбл вытянулось лицо.  
Все взгляды обратились на Стэнли. Он проглотил откушенный кусок пирога.   
\- Ну... признаться, я уже кое с кем встречаюсь. Уже довольно давно, если говорить начистоту.  
  
Дети замерли, как громом пораженные. Изо рта Диппера выпала зубочистка.  
\- Правда? Кто это? Почему ты нам не говорил? Она красивая? Какой у нее любимый цвет и размер одежды? Я свяжу ей свитер! Она будет нашей двоюродной тетей? Господи, Диппер, у нас будут тетя! - девочка лучезарно улыбалась и трясла брата, схватив его за рубашку.  
  
Форд стал еще напряженнее, чем был. Ни говоря ни слова, он накрыл своей ладонью руку Стэнли, лежащую на столе.  
\- Вообще-то вы уже знаете его. Очень даже хорошо знаете, к слову. - В наступившей тишине слышно, как муха пролетит.  
  
Дети таращились, не веря своим ушам. Диппер потрясенно выдохнул, а Мэйбл застыла на месте.  
\- То есть? Вы двое? - Диппер ошеломленно смотрел, как его прадяди кивают. Юные Пайнсы вновь погрузились в молчание.  
\- Вы в порядке? Нам не нужны новые племянники? - Стэн понял, что шутка вышла плоской, когда дети молча кивнули и вышли из-за стола. Форд извинился и сбежал в лабораторию.  
  
Стэн убрал со стола тарелки, счищая никем не съеденный обед в мусорный контейнер.  
  
Так продолжалось какое-то время. Стэнли слышал, как близнецы разговаривают в своей комнате, а Форд так и не покидал лаборатории, будто намереваясь ни за что на свете не отвлекаться от работы. Сам же Стэн проводил экскурсии, даже открыл ночной тур «Двойной испуг — двойная цена». Ему очень хотелось, чтобы все стало, как раньше. Так прошел месяц.  
  
Он вернулся с очередной экскурсии ужасно уставшим и только сел за кухонный стол, чтобы подсчитать дневную выручку, как что-то привлекло его внимание.  
  
На столе лежал рисунок, определенно сделанный рукой Мэйбл. На нем были изображены он и Форд, держащиеся за руки. Их окружали сердечки. Тут же почерком девочки было написано: «У нас два прадяди по цене одного! И они просто очаровательны вместе!»   
  
Стэнли улыбнулся и направился в лабораторию к Форду.  
\- Ты просто не поверишь!


End file.
